100 Over Three Five Seven
by Jcthegirl
Summary: Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge. 100 crucial moments in the story of imperfect replica Xion.  0 3 5 / 3 5 7  Adventure: "Um… we were… on an adventure?"
1. Introduction

_This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney._

_Hello there! :D I'm jcthegirl (or Jordan), and I shall be doing WishingFire's 100 theme challenge with Xion. C: I've been quite tempted for a while, and I finally started~ These things are addicting. o-o_

* * *

><p><em>»0|0|1«»3|5|7«_

A sheet of paper starts off blank. An empty slate, begging with the feelings it lacks- as of now- for someone, anyone to write on it. Whether they are words of kindness, words of fury and rage, or hasty scrawls, each letter and mark becomes a notch on that paper, never to be completely erased.

And there she stood, empty and hollow, her life waiting to be written. A story cannot write itself, so she looked to the hard faces around her, each telling their own story. She found one in particular that lacked the scars of a sharp edged pen, one with full sea blue eyes.

Her story could make a start there.

* * *

><p><em>lures people in with cookies/_


	2. Love

_This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney._

_A/N: Exactly 100 words ;o; This limit is hard to make. x)_

* * *

><p><em><em>»0|0|2«»3|5|7«__

Love. Xion tasted the word as she had the sea salt ice cream, rolling it on her tongue to discover a proper reaction to it.

She had discovered it through Roxas, who had through Xaldin. Supposedly it was a weakness, but neither was sure.

Looking at Roxas, she could have assumed what he loved was the glistening bar of ice cream he held, but she knew there was more.

Xion promised herself that on the day they became whole, she would tell the two she loved them. She wouldn't have that uncertainty and have to lie to herself ever again.

* * *

><p><em>throws brownies at reviewers/_


	3. Hate

___This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.___

___Do I really have to keep putting that? XD___

___A/N: Um, yea. So much srsness.  
><em>__

* * *

><p><em><em><em>»0|0|3«»3|5|7«___

She wasn't supposed to hate. Axel explained it as wanting to get away from something or someone as far as possible (or hurt it), but Nobodies couldn't feel it because they shouldn't truly want.

But Xion did feel as if hate bred in her empty chest. Of course her mind went to Saïx first when she thought of a physical manifestation for the word, but she realized there was no tangible representation for it. No, it was the idea, the supposed fact that Nobodies were devoid of all emotion that she loathed the most.

How ironic it was for her to hate what barred her from experiencing the word.

* * *

><p><em>I love reviews~ hint/_


	4. Vacation

__This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.__

__A/N: Hurray, something less depressing 8D And Bond of Flame08, mah buddeh, you review quick :U Don't worry, I've got chapter 15 of 誰かの願いが叶うころ right in front of me, waiting to be finished 8D This is a long chapter :I  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em><em><em>»0|0|4«»3|5|7«___

"What kind of vacation is training?" Axel walked into the Grey Area, where Xion was mowing down target after target.

"Well, I-" She turned as she let the Keyblade flash away and stopped abruptly. Suppressing laughter, she tried to speak.

"U-um... What've you been doing, A-Axel?" He looked at her strangely through bleary eyes.

"Sleeping...?" His hair was completely flattened on the right side of his face, looking like a meteorite flew into his head.

"Really? 'Cause I think you should be looking for a mirror." Xion burst out laughing as Axel ran to the window, flushing lightly from embarrassment at his reflection.


	5. Growing Up

_______This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney._______

_______A/N: Exactly 100 words, what a pain. x)  
><em>______

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>»0|0|5«»3|5|7«____

Xion had never thought much of getting older, but when she got stuck listening to Xigbar ambiguously talking about his past, she realized she was as terrified of it as a Nobody could be.

Not only did it mean the possibility of ending up like the chatty Nobody, but it also meant the completion of Kingdom Hearts neared. While she was taught this was their ultimate goal, one to be hailed, it meant she and her friends would change. What if they didn't like her? Or somehow, she didn't like them? Things to come became a swirling pool of doubt.


	6. Trouble's Brewing

____A/N: Exactly 100 words 8D Other than that, uh... don't mess with Xigbar? c:  
><em>___

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>»0|0|6«»3|5|7«____

"What are you doing, Demyx?" Xion walked into the Grey Area to find Demyx casually hanging by the entrance to the Grey Area behind the wall.

"Nothin'." Whistling casually, he strummed his sitar. Xion shrugged and sat down on the nearest couch. Suddenly a splash resounded through the halls, accompanied by laughter.

"Hahaha! I got you good, Xiggy!" Demyx rolled back onto his heels with his arms wrapped around his stomach, laughing. A drenched Xigbar stood in the doorway.

"Oh, so you think that's funny, huh? As if." He grinned evilly as he pulled out dual arrowguns.

"Run, run away!"


	7. First Encounter with an Animal

_A/N: Yet another 100 worder, inspired by all those crow noises you hear in the background when you play Days and you're on the clock tower :U  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>»0|0|7«»3|5|7«____

Three jet black crows flew over the clock tower, feathers glistening in the warm hues of sunset. Xion was alone on the ledge and stopped her thoughts to examine them. She recalled Axel saying how they were pests that stole your food and left little "presents" in your hair as thank yous. He had looked rather irritated as he told them of it. But they certainly didn't look like pests- in fact, they reminded Xion of herself. Clad in the same colors and without a real home, their true home next to companions.

If only she could fly like them.


	8. First Love

_A/N: K yea, way over the word limit. x) I wasn't sure with this one since Xion shouldn't really understand the concept of love... I thought about doing ice cream, but that's kinda petty. XD  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>»0|0|8«»3|5|7«____

As far a Xion knew, love meant wanting to be with someone forever. And she knew she wanted to be with Roxas and Axel forever- so she decided they were both like her first love and her only so far.

Roxas, with his baby blue eyes and soft blonde tresses, who was like the twin who could finish her sentences.

And Axel, with sparkling emerald eyes and a wild mane of scarlet spikes, the older brother...? No, not that, something else. It made her feel... strange to think about it, to say the least, so she stopped.

With the mentality of a child saying they would marry their parents, Xion told herself she'd love them for eternity.


	9. First Crush

_A/N: Pretty sure this is 100 words, or so Microsoft Word tells me. :I Hurray for Aku/Xion, it's like the only Xion pairing I'll write 8D Unless someone reaaally wants me to do Rokushi or Rion, then I might.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>»0|0|9«»3|5|7«____

"...so I guess when you have a crush, you feel like there's weird stuff in your stomach, uh... butterflies. That's what Axel said when I asked him about it, anyways. I don't have anything like that though. I don't know if I want to... It sounds really strange." Roxas looked at his lap. He looked up again at Xion, eyes curious. "Do you?"

"Um..." _Yes, I do actually, I feel that way around Axel_. But the words strangely caught in her throat, as if it knew what she was going to say and prevented her from doing so.

"I don't."


	10. First Tragedy

_A/N: Pretty sure you're tired of this, but 100 words yeaaa~ I'm on a roll 8D_

_ I wanted to do something else for this one, but truthfully this probably has to be her first tragedy ever.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>»0|1|0«»3|5|7«____

"Why- won't- you- come- out- for- me-" A frustrated Xion clenched her fist and brought it down in the air at each word, attempting to summon her Keyblade. A few of the others who walked by ended up scuttling through awkwardly, not sure if she had a bathroom in her room.

Giving up, she angrily flung herself onto the bed, anger quickly transforming into a downcast look.

"What am I going to do..." She slumped legs first off the bed and onto the floor. An image of Roxas on the clock tower appeared in her mind. "Maybe he'll help me..."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are amazing ;) and so are all the people who make them! kiss up_


	11. Parents

_____Disclaimer I forget too much: So, I don't own any of these Kingdom Hearts peoples or places or whatevers, they belong to Square Enix and Disney and Tetsuya Nomura (the master of confusing and irritating people while making them happy at the same time :I)_____

_____A/N: 100 words. Yep.  
><em>____

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>»0|1|1«»3|5|7«_____

Somewhere deep in her memory, Xion had heard the word "parents" before. She wasn't sure what it meant, but it came with a faint, faded image of two adults standing side by side.

"So we don't have parents?"

"Well, not you, but your Somebody self had to have." Axel scratched his head.

"Hm… If a parent is someone who takes care of you, then you're like our parent." Xion and Roxas smiled cheerfully at him.

"Uhhhmm…" Axel's face turned red as he ran his fingers through his equally as red hair. "I don't know if it works that way, Xion."


	12. Afraid of the Dark

__This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.__

__A/N: 100 words, yay~ I don't really know where this one came from, lol.  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em><em><em>»0|1|2«»3|5|7«___

Shrill screams echoed throughout the halls.

"Who put a cover over my window?"

Demyx burst into the Grey Area. Axel snickered from next to Roxas and Xion.

"Scared of the dark, Demyx?" he drawled with fake surprise.

"You know I hate the dark! I- I can't see my sitar in the dark!" he pouted with arms crossed.

"Good- maybe we'll get some sleep now." With that, a smug Axel disappeared into a portal with Roxas close behind. Xion approached the now sniffling Demyx.

"It's ok, I don't like the dark either."

He looked up at her.

"Really?"

She smiled. "Really."

* * *

><p><em>Review, please ;o; We have cookies c:<em>


	13. Holding Hands

__This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.__

__A/N: Why do I bother saying they have 100 words? XD I should be saying when they don't. __

__Yay for fluff stuff. c:  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>»0|1|3«»3|5|7«____

"What are they doing?" Roxas watched a couple walk by the ice cream shop with hands intertwined.

"Uh, holding hands, obviously?" Axel paid for the ice creams and handed Roxas the bag.

"Why?" Xion was incredulous; it seemed pointless and even obstructing to movement.

"It's what Somebodies do when they like someone. Between a guy and a girl, mind you." He looked at Roxas out of the corner of his eye.

Xion slipped between the two and laced her fingers with theirs.

"Well, I like you guys."

She pulled them along happily, earning a few odd stares from passing locals.

* * *

><p><em>Review plox, I need to know if anyone is even enjoying these or not XD<em>


	14. Popcorn

___This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.___

___Omg an update 8D /is so lazy that stories have been sitting on iTouch for a few days  
><em>__

* * *

><p><em><em>»0|1|4«»3|5|7«__

"Oh no, it's gonna-!" The Nobodies sitting in the Grey Area all looked up at the sound of an explosion coming from the corner of the room.

"-explode." Xion sighed and walked away from the makeshift kitchen with popcorn in hand and hair.

"Well, I _tried_ to make popcorn." She handed the bowl to Roxas. Sitting down between him and Axel, she sunk into the couch as they turned on their little T.V.

"Hmm..." Axel plucked a piece from her hair, examining it. He popped it into his mouth and shrugged, smirking.

"Nothing wrong with it if you ask me."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are much appreciated :U<em>


	15. Cookies

___This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.___

__I hate having to shorten stuff. :C  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em><em>»0|1|5«»3|5|7«__

"Wow, these are amazing!" Xion munched on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Mmhmmff, gud!" Roxas shoved an entire cookie in his mouth.

Axel eyed them.

"Good, but not necessarily good for you."

"Since when are you concerned with health?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

_xxx_

The following morning, Axel heard groans coming from the Grey Area and decided to investigate, though he was pretty sure what happened. He peered over the couch and found Roxas sprawled over it and Xion sitting next to him, clutching her stomach.

"Axel, cookies are evil," she moaned.

"Told you so."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are like cookies in some ways, but the one difference is that I could never get sick of them. c:<em>


	16. Memories

___This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.___

__Trying to shorten this one would be too hard, so oh well.  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em><em>»0|1|6«»3|5|7«__

"Got it memorized?" Axel said for the millionth time, tapping the side of his head. Roxas threw his head back to groan at the sky.

"Yeaaahhh."

Xion tapped her chin thoughtfully and looked over at Axel. "How come you say that all the time?"

Axel blinked in surprise, thinking for a moment, then shrugged. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

"You mean you said that before? Before you were a Nobody?" Roxas cut off his groan to ask.

Xion pressed a lock of hair between her fingers and twisted it. "I wish I could have habits like that, so it would mean I had memories."

"Well, you do."

Xion stopped twirling the strands. "I do?"

"Just like that, what you were doing with your hair. So you do have memories- memories from here. It's not much, but at least it's something."

She blushed, not realizing she had been playing with her hair and that he had ever noticed. "Y-yeah, you're right."


	17. Tower

__This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.__

* * *

><p><em><em>»0|1|7«»3|5|7«__

Xion always hated being the shortest, having the boys tower over her. Maybe girls were supposed to be that short- she wasn't sure, she hadn't met many- but being amongst men all the time made her wish she was taller.

Axel's height in particular bothered her the most. She literally looked up to him all the time.

"Hey, Axel?" She stood next to him on the clock tower. He had to lean over and shrink about a foot and a half to be at eye level with her.

"What's up, shorty?" He smirked. Xion huffed angrily, only making him laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Bwohoho, you probably thought I would do something about the clock tower, huh? Maybe you should write about how you didn't except this in your review hinthint_


	18. Stripes

__This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.__

* * *

><p><em><em>»0|1|8«»3|5|7«__

Someone was pounding on Xion's door and calling her name. Dragging herself from bed, she patted her hair down as she opened the door.

"What, Roxas?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"You left this at the clock tower yesterday." He handed her a potion. As he withdrew his hands, he eyed her striped pajama shirt strangely, thinking.

"Apparently, stripes make you look fat."

Xion immediately woke up, girl instinct taking over. "Excuse me?"

She looked down at her shirt. "Well gee, thanks Roxas."

She slammed the door.

"No, I mean... that's what I heard some Somebodies say the other day..."

* * *

><p><em>Roxas, you fail. XD<em>


	19. Stars

___This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.___

__I know this one is so terribly long, but I didn't want to shorten it and felt it wasn't long enough to be its own separate fic.  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em><em>»0|1|9«»3|5|7«__

"Why are we staying out so late?" Roxas yawned and stretched his arms, falling back onto the tower.

"You'll see." Axel didn't elaborate any further. An hour passed by with the three chatting. The sun had been down for quite a while, but it just started becoming dark.

"That's why." Axel stopped in the middle of their conversation to point at the sky. Twinkling lights peeked out from behind the black silhouette of the sky.

"Wow, what are they?" Xion gasped, squeezed between to the two boys as she fell back so she could look up at the sky.

"Stars. Other worlds," Axel explained with a wave of his hand.

"They're beautiful," she breathed, watching the stars with wide eyes. She blinked in surprise when she saw one flash across the sky in a dazzle of light.

"What's that one doing?" She pointed at it.

"That's a shooting star- you're supposed to make a wish on it."

"How strange..." Xion closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. "Ok, I made my wish! I-"

"Wait, you're not supposed to tell anyone!"

Roxas rolled over to face them. "Why not?"

"It won't come true if you do or something. I dunno, it's just the rules." Axel scratched his head, wondering as well.

"Hm... If you said that stars are worlds, then..." She widened her eyes in realization and watched it fall and fade away sadly.

"Why would someone think to wish on that?" She slipped her fingers into theirs and squeezed their hands.

For once, Axel had no answer.

* * *

><p><em>I love this idea so much that I even am doing some art for it. XD If I ever finish it (and it's presentable e-e), perhaps I'll show it to you guys if you want. c: I made the sketch, but coloring it in Photoshop takes so long... rambles_


	20. Universe

_Sorry it's been a while. x-x_

_Ok, time to thank all you peoples for reviewing and alerting! /brings out list_

_Thank you **Bond of Flame08, tiredgirl, fantasyfan1999, Trinity's Blood, Timber Wolf of Purity, FireWolfHeart, and Quinhwyvar **for reviewing! It is so very much appreciated. n.n_

_Thanks **Bond of Flame08, Quinhwyvar, tiredgirl, **and **Trinity's Blood **for alerting! :D_

_And thank you **Bond of Flame08, fantasyfan1999, RocketPower1014, **and **Trinity's Blood **for favoriting! C:_

_/glomps you all_

_K so I know this is a bit over, but I had to really strain my brain to come up with this since I already used the stars thing last chapter. x-x It's kind of a continuation of the last chapter._

_And that art I was talking about- well, I actually finished it C:_

_I put it here. neopets dot com/~aaronalyn_

_of course the dot is a period.  
><em>

_Second picture down, don't ask why it's on neopets. XD it's kinda eeeehhh but oh well, it took a while. _

_Long author note. o-o Let's get on with the story~  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><em>»0|2|0«»3|5|7«___

"How many worlds do you guys think are out there?"

Xion thought about Roxas's question from her spot nestled between him and Axel. The grass beneath her tickled her neck and cheeks, but it was soft and surprisingly warm.

"A lot." She didn't have an idea herself. Axel was quiet for once, not telling them some unbelievable fact they'd end up taking to "heart."

"What world were you from, Axel?" The question suddenly occurred to her. If she couldn't delve into her own past, she could at least into Axel's.

He was silent for a few more moments before answering. Suddenly, he brought his right hand up to point at a dull star amidst bright ones.

"…that one." Xion felt his hand tense and simply murmured a quiet "oh" before falling back into silence again.

* * *

><p><em>Reviewers get... uh... more virtual cookies! :D<em>


	21. Princess

______This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.______

___Thanks **Bond of Flame08, caitlinkeitorin, **and **Quinhywvar **for reviewing and/or altering and/or favoriting. :)  
><em>__

___I had another idea for this one that I wrote out, but I didn't really like it, not to mention it would be a bit hard to shorten.___

___I know Larxene would be dead/gone at this point, but it's more fun if she's around. ;)  
><em>__

* * *

><p><em><em><em>»0|2|1«»3|5|7«___

"Just go! And go get me some chocolate while you're gone." Larxene lashed at Demyx with lightning as he ran away whimpering. He passed by Roxas, Axel, and Xion on his way out of the Grey Area with a pleading look.

"Eat her chocolate out of the fridge again?" Axel chuckled lightly.

"I swear, I don't think it was even hers!"

"Geez, what a princess…" Roxas murmured to himself.

"Any chance you two would ever do that for me?" Xion put on an innocent face and batted her eyelashes. Both boys fled, each mumbling excuses about being late for something.


	22. Do Not Disturb

___This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.___

_Thanks **Bond of Flame08 **for reviewing once again, you are amazing. ;) Also happy very late birthday 8D_

* * *

><p><em><em>»0|2|2«»3|5|7«__

"Hey Axel!" Roxas pounded on his closed door. Xion tapped her foot impatiently and soon just flung the door back. They were greeted with a pillow to the face.

"Don't you guys understand the concept of closed doors?" Axel groaned into his other pillow.

Roxas picked up the pillow and snuck over to him with Xion. They giggled to themselves as Roxas mouthed a short countdown.

"…three!" Xion snatched the pillow out from under Axel. Both began mercilessly beating him with the pillows until he rolled over to get continuously smacked in the face.

"H- gah, fine! I'll get up!"

* * *

><p><em>I luff all your reviews. c;<em>


	23. Rejection

___This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.___

* * *

><p><em><em><em>»0|2|3«»3|5|7«___

"Kingdom Hearts will never accept you," she hissed weakly, taking small yet sharp inhalations every few words.

Xemnas merely let out a breathy laugh. He continued to press countless buttons on the complicated machinery, no doubt designed by Vexen, made specifically for Xion.

"Oh, it will." His deadly quiet voice filled every empty corner of the blank room.

"It is the others it will never accept."

She felt herself growing stronger and weaker at the same time, stronger in a physical sense but weaker in her will of resistance.

"Or rather, they will never have the chance to be accepted."


	24. Fear

__This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.__

_Oh poo. I just deleted my author's note... Now I have to write it again. :I_

_Thanks **Fille des Reves **and **Bond of Flame08 **for reviewing. :D Oh, and my birthday is on April 6th. ;) Whyyy~?_

_Thanks **Fille des Reves **and **fantasyfan1999 **for alerting! ^^_

_Happy Axel day or something. XD  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>»0|2|4«»3|5|7«____

Often, Xion's dreams were something like jumbled memories, a broken record playing the same scenes over and over. Occasionally they morphed into nightmares. She would watch her friends be struck down as she stood by helplessly, frozen in time. Her mangled screams would often earn her harsh lectures from her fellow members.

One time she came out of a nightmare to find both her friends standing over her, concerned. She threw her arms around them and pulled them down to the bed, refusing to let go. The fear of losing them never went away, but the nightmares about it did.

* * *

><p><em>Review are luff. throws Axel keychains at you_


	25. Puzzle

_Thanks **Fille Des Reves, Bond of Flame08, **and **Quinhwyvar **for reviewing! :D /huggles all_

_** Bond of Flame08: **Sorry for hitting you in the eye :x /watches your eyebrow waggle in interest_

__This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.__

_I know she probably wouldn't have talked to Lexaeus like this since she was pretty much a blank doll at the point, but it's more interesting this way. ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>»0|2|5«»3|5|7«__

Xion pulled at the two twisted metal bars in vain. She groaned in frustration, ready to throw the two intertwined pieces of metal at the wall. Lexaeus calmly took them from her tiny hands with his colossal ones.

"The key to any puzzle is concentration, patience, and a clear mind."

His fingers deftly twirled the pieces until they slid away from one another with ease.

"Puzzles are not just physical obstacles- they are mental as well." He handed her the pieces. "Remember that in both everyday situations and battle."

Xion curiously watched the usually tacit man slide away in silence.

* * *

><p><em>Kinda based off that little metal puzzle thing he's always doing in the manga.<em>


	26. Hunger

____This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.__

_asdlkfjlskadjfklj there is something wrong with me, I deleted all the words on the document TWICE now! **TWICE! **_

_**Fille Des Reves: **/runs around in circles and into a wall/ he spoke, I know o-o_

* * *

><p><em><em>»0|2|6«»3|5|7«__

"How come we need to eat?" Roxas took his ice cream from his mouth. They looked at him quizzically and then stared at their own ice creams.

"How else are we gonna have any energy to do anything?" Axel shrugged and took a bite.

"Well, if we don't have hearts and hearts keep you alive, then we must…" Roxas gasped. "Be dead! So we really _can't_ be hungry!"

Axel smacked himself in the forehead. "We don't even exist, how can we be dead?"

Xion found it almost saddening how casually they spoke of their nonexistence but laughed all the same.

* * *

><p><em>I have <strong>always <strong>wondered if they **have **_to eat. XD __

_Considering that quite a few of the people alerting this story are fans of Axel/Xion, would you guys want to see my art stuff? :x I'm currently working on some for 8/14 x) I just dunno if you guys care about that kind of stuff._


	27. Fast Food

__This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.__

* * *

><p><em><em>»0|2|7«»3|5|7«__

Roxas elbowed Xion jokingly as he and Axel laughed about Xion's latest mishap. She tried to protest, but a fit of giggles overcame her.

"Wow, did you see that?" Axel marveled, and Roxas stopped elbowing her and turned to Axel.

"Yeah, I can't believe Xion did that!"

She shook his shoulder while laughing but both ignored her.

"That poor, poor man…" Axel feigned pity by putting a hand over where his heart should have been. "He'll be scarred for life."

Roxas looked over the ledge at the ice cream covered man below. "I have never seen food travel so fast…"

* * *

><p><em>This is kinda supposed to be that one conversation that you see but don't hear during the fight with Riku in Days. I have also always wondered what they said in that conversation. XD I know this doesn't work completely since Xion has her ice cream still in the cutscene, but oh well.<em>

_Edit: Forgot to mention, Xion dropping the ice cream on the man was an accident. XD **Fille Des Reves**, thanks for mentioning that. I don't think Xion would do that on purpose. x)  
><em>


	28. Horror

__This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.__

_I was going to be done for today, but then **Bond of Flame08 **(/stares at you o-o) mentioned something that I just had to do. x)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>»0|2|8«»3|5|7«__

Axel stood up and stretched his arms towards the darkening sky. With his eyes half closed, he noticed a flash of black feathers to his left.

"Take that, you stupid crow!" He flicked his ice cream stick past Xion and right into the crow's head. It squawked angrily and ruffled its feathers.

"That's what you get for leaving your little 'presents' in my hair," he stated smugly. "Let's go."

He turned to open a portal. Xion watched in horror as the crow and its two companions dive bombed him from above.

"G- Fine! I'm sorry, just stop, you evil crows!"


	29. Jigsaw

____This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.____

_Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been busy on a mini vacation, hanging out with friends, and finishing my oneshot for Akushi day. Happy late Akushi day 8D I wrote the next few before it, but I promise for some fluff.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><em>»0|2|9«»3|5|7«___

Xion leaned against the wall with her hood up, trying to appear as if she wasn't eavesdropping on her friends.

"Why are girls so complicated?" Roxas whispered loudly.

"I told you yesterday." Axel's voice was low, but he seemed to be humoring Roxas, at best. "About pressing the wrong buttons?"

"Yeah, I know…"

"Girls are like jigsaw puzzles. Falling apart at the slightest touch and hard to put back together. Not to mention confusing. But once you have the finished product, you'll be satisfied- and also never willing to do that same puzzle again."

Xion rolled her eyes at them.

* * *

><p><em>The day where Axel talked about girls made me laugh so much. XD<em>


	30. Photograph

____This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.____

_I know it's over the limit, but I really liked this one as is._

_I forgot to mention- thank you **Quinhwyvar, Fille des Reves, **and **Bond of Flame08 **for reviewing! C:  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>»0|3|0«»3|5|7«____**_  
><em>**

"Stop moving! Smile! Come on, that's not a smile…" Xion hooked her arms into those of Roxas and Axel, or 'her boys' as she like to call them- in her head, or course. She jerked them closer until they pressed their faces next to hers and willingly put their arms around her.

"Hurry Axel, before someone or something ruins the moment!"

He quickly snapped a picture but nearly dropped the camera as something flew down from the sky. Xion swiftly took the picture from it before he could drop it. She stifled a laugh. Both looked over her shoulders at the picture.

Axel was glaring up at the sky with a surprised and disgusted look, something white dripping down his shoulder. Roxas's ice cream was suspended in midair, and his mouth hung wide open as he attempted to catch it in vain. Xion sat in the middle oblivious to what had happened to her friends.

They both protested the picture, but she smiled softly.

"It's perfect."


	31. Forgotten

____This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.____

_Poor Xion. ;~;  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>»0|3|1«»3|5|7«___  
><em>

Xion wasn't afraid of being forgotten. It was her fate, and she had simply come to terms with it. She wished with an ardent passion she would not have to be forgotten but had accepted the fact.

With the way Namine spoke of memories, it almost sounded as if there was a glimmer of hope left for Xion.

She looked at the drawing on blank white walls of Namine's cage-like room. Recalling Namine's words, perhaps not even from her own memories but Sora's, she let a whispering thought echo in her mind as a last hope.

_Forgotten, but not lost._


	32. Wish

_Sorry for not updating in forever, I fail so much. ;-; _

_1. I've been trying to cram all my summer homework. I shouldn't have waited..._

_2. My writing inspiration has gone way down (:C) while (on a positive note, for me at least) my artistic inspiration has gone way up. x)_

_Updates for this story and practically everything will be quite scarce this week, probably carrying over into the school year as well. /le sigh_

_Thanks **Bond of Flame08, Fille des Reves, **and **Taliax **for reviewing! It means so much. :)_

_And thank you **Taliax **for adding me to your Favorite Authors, alerting the story, favoriting it, and for the very kind review. ;3; _

_This is a continuation of chapter 20, _Universe._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>»0|3|2«»3|5|7«____

"I wish things could be like this, forever." The whisper was breathy and near inaudible, something Xion thought only the chirping crickets would hear, but of course Axel's superb hearing picked up on it.

"Man, you just ruined the wish!" he whispered, his hair rustling in her ear.

"I- I didn't mean…" Her eyes lowered from the majestic sight above and guiltily stared at nothing.

"Don't worry about it though; nothing lasts forever. Well, 'nothing' in the sense of- like-" He sighed. "You know what I mean."

She could feel his gaze shift away and let her own wander.

_Forever…_


	33. Come Back

_________This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney._________

_____Sorry if I ever miss people reviewing and the like, I am quite forgetful. cx_____

_____Over the limit, but oh well.  
><em>____

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>»0|3|3«»3|5|7«_____

"_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye."_

_xxx  
><em>

It was like flying, flying away from the world and her body even. Such a strange sensation, her nonexistent body tingling with a feeling that could only be equated with _shimmering_. There was so much hope and joy and relief, but the pain wouldn't go away.

She could see the scene play out in front of her like the tragic ending of a movie. Roxas was hunched over, gripping a tiny seashell between his fingers with gentle force as if it could hold back his tears. He mouthed two words and called her name silently.

_Come back, Xion._

She felt as if she was pressing her face to an invisible glass separating her from him.

_I'll come back, Roxas._

_And one day, you will too._

_xxx  
><em>

"_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say g o o d b y e."_

_- The Call _by Regina Spektor

* * *

><p><em>You should really listen to this song. It's very pretty. c: You may recognize it from the end of <strong>Prince Caspian <strong>from the **Narnia **movie series._


	34. Where Did They Go?

__This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.__

* * *

><p><em><em><em>»0|3|4«»3|5|7«___

"Where _is _everyone?" Xion looked around an empty Grey Area. A small piece of paper was taped to the glass.

_By decree of Lord Xemnas, all members are granted a vacation day. _

"'Vack-eh-shun?' What's a…"

Demyx happened to walk into the room at the moment, yawning groggily.

"Hey Demyx, what's a 'vack-eh-shun'?"

His bleary eyes widened. "V-vaccination? But I don't want shots!"

He ran off down the halls, screaming unintelligibly in Axel's face as he passed.

Axel ignored him and walked into the lobby to find Xion cowering by the paper.

"B-but I don't wanna get a shot…"

He sighed. Demyx's hearing in the morning and Xion's reading skills definitely left something to be desired.

* * *

><p><em>Why yes that was quite random and over the limit, thank you for noticing.<em>


	35. Adventure

______This challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire, and all Kingdom Hearts characters, locations, ect. belong to Square Enix and Disney.______

____o.O For some reason, only the "also" part of my entire note was kept last chapter. I've changed it now, but how strange. x)____

____I had said something like: **Bond of Flame08**, I stalked /cough/ looked at your profile and saw your soon-to-be stories. YOUUUU. /eyebrow waggle____

____So you guys are so awesome you get two for the price of one in this chapter. :I  
><em>___

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>»0|3|4«»3|5|7«___ (Where Did They Go alternative)  
><em>

"Roxas, I have to peeeeeee," Xion whined, tugging at his sleeve. He took out a Shadow before turning to her.

"_Right now_?"

"Yes, right now! You're the only one who knows where all the bathrooms are!"

He sighed and looked over his shoulder at Axel, who smacked the looming Darkside's head. "It can't wait?"

"It most certainly cannot wait." She gave a stubborn pout.

"Fine, follow me…" He quickly slipped into the station with Xion close behind.

Axel yelled for Roxas to use a Curaga but was instead promptly smacked into a wall. He groaned.

"Where did those two go?"

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>»0|3|5«»3|5|7«___ __

"Oh no, it's locked!" Xion pulled at the door, but it refused to budge.

"There's another one, but it's all the way down by the empty lot." Xion's urgency surprised Roxas.

_Girls sure are weird._

"Let's go then!"

_xxx_

Roxas and Xion snuck back next to Axel, prepared for battle, but the Darkside and its minions had disappeared. Axel leaned on his knees, panting.

"Where… were you two? I had to take out that… _stupid_ Darkside all by myself!"

They exchanged nervous glances.

"Um… we were… on an adventure?" Xion smiled brightly as Roxas nodded innocently.

"To _where, _exactly?"

"…The bathroom."

* * *

><p><em>This lovely piece was inspired by my friend's and my trip to the bathroom at soccer practice. One was locked so we had to run allllll the way to the other end of the field(s) to go. x)<em>

_I apologize for not updating sooner, but my computer wouldn't let me on the internet when I tried and I was busy as well.  
><em>


	36. Father Figure

_WHY YES I AM STILL ALIVE THANK YOU FOR NOTICING_

_SCHOOL IS VERY MEAN. :I_

_Thanks for all your reviews and stuff, looking takes time which I need for homework lol |D_

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>»0|3|6«»3|5|7«_____

A little girl waltzed around the plaza below, one moment with her nose to the ground and the next bouncing about like she could touch the sky if she tried hard enough. A man, one Xion could only assume was her father, held her tiny hand as she explored the little crevices in the ground and the far-off bundles of white caught in the azure of the sky with her vivid imagination. He swung her around by her arms, and her giggles even reached Xion.

It felt like something rotten dropped in her stomach. Was that what they called jealousy?


	37. Stranger

_____»0|3|7«/»3|5|7«_____

"Hey!"

"Hm?" Xion looked over her shoulder just in time for an unidentified orange _thing_to fly at her face. "What-"

It exploded and sent her flying to the ground where she had a rough landing onto her bottom. She rubbed her head and looked around for her attackers.

"Ahahaha, we got her good!"

"Yeah, that was almost as funny as with that other boy!"

"Too bad it wasn't him- he gets even madder!"

"Yeah!" The chorus of childish voices was followed by cackling. As soon as she spotted the three menaces, they fled as quickly as they had appeared.

"What weird kids..."

* * *

><p><em>what extra three words are you talking about you crazy person shifty eyes_

_no idea what to do with this one. :I But those kids did tick me off haha. XD  
><em>


	38. Technology

_____»0|3|8«/»3|5|7«_____

"What's this thing...?" Xion inspected the strange object she found in the bathroom. Someone -Demyx- had flooded her bathroom, so she was forced to use Larxene's old one.

There was a little switch next to her thumb, so she flicked it on out of sheer curiosity. She instantly regretted it.

The vile machine assaulted her face with burning air and whipped her hair into her eyes. Still holding it for some reason, she attempted to turn it off in vain.

"H-help!" she managed, now pinned against a wall with it relentlessly beating her face with hot wind.

(Continued in _Magic_.)


	39. Magic

_____»0|3|9«/»3|5|7«_____

"Xion!" A black blur flew into the bathroom and knocked her over into the bathtub and the thing out of her hands.

"R-Roxas?"

He pulled out his Keyblade, and in blind fury, smashed the machine repeatedly until it was reduced to little grey smithereens. Eyeing it cautiously, he gave it one last smack for good measure.

Axel chose that precise moment to pop in, his hair in disarray. "What is all that-"

He stopped and stared at his two friends, who just gave him looks as if they had just conquered a Leechgrave.

"A hair dryer- Ok, you know what? I don't even wanna know." He disappeared from the doorway, the two calling after him.

"Axel, it was attacking Xion-"

"Yeah, it was using some kind of magic, like _air_ mixed with _fire_!"

"I said I don't wanna know!"

* * *

><p><em>Roxas, just what do you have against technology? Over but oh well... 8D<em>


End file.
